Nothing Is Real
by Eliza Evenstar
Summary: Hermione is about to enter her seventh year at Hogwarts. The wizardring world is still rejoicing at the defeat of Voldemort, but he is really gone? This is going to be a very busy year, filled with fights, drama, romance, adventures, and full of secrets
1. Preface

Preface

**Nothing Is Real - A Sequel to the Real Me**

_By Eliza_

**Updated November 16, 2004**

Let me start off by thanking you for reading this. Chances are you found the summary interesting and decided to read, or you have read the prequel to this story -The Real Me.

If you have not read the prequel, no worries. You will still understand what happens in the story, though you will have a better understanding if you have, and may not get some of the jokes. This story takes place in Hermione and co's seventh year, but will have lots of flashbacks to sixth year.

A brief disclaimer:

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The following characters are original characters made up by me, so please do not use them in your stories without my express permission: Amethyst Carlton, Emerald Carlton-O'Keefe, Calvin O'Keefe (though the name is borrowed from a series by Madeleine L'Engle), Victoria Carlton-O'Keefe, Jonathan Carlton-O'Keefe, Lila Malfoy, Sapphire Carlton, Ruby Carlton, Trinity Delotry and Satine Black.

It may seem like I have a lot of original characters, but I really don't. None of them are what I consider to be a Mary Sue, though some people might consider a few finely treading the line. Before you ask about my strange fascination of people with names of jewels - don't, it is part of my plot (strangely enough).

Now I'd like to thank you for your time, and I hope to hear from you soon. Without further ado, click the button to go onto the next chapter, and I present, The Prologue!

Lots of love,

-Eliza


	2. Prologue

Prologue  
  
18 years ago  
  
"I can't do it, Trinity, I can't." A woman with raven black hair sobbed to her companion. The other woman, who was slightly older, hushed her and told her in a soft voice, "You must do this for the child's safety and for the safety of the entire Magical World." The lady had wavy blonde- almost white hair, and coal black eyes that seemed to have wisdom within their depths. The two were in a park and it was snowing slightly. It was early in the morning and darkness covered them. The other woman gave a soft sigh and looked lovingly at the bundle in her arms. "You're right, as always. I must. But when will I see her again? I don't think I can bare to live without her, now that he is gone."  
  
The bundle in her arms shifted to reveal a beautiful baby who looked to be a year old. She resembled her mother very much, having the same raven black hair and the same beautiful amethyst eyes, though hers were not filled with tears. The other lady looked at the dark-haired woman and her babe with pity. "Come Amethyst, we must leave her now, in the cover of darkness. We will leave her with the muggle family, the Grangers, she will be safe there. I know that you will see her again, I had a dream about you two last night. Now come, their house is this way."  
  
The pair walked towards a rather large house and entered the gated lawn. They bent down on the front step. "You must conceal her appearance. She is a dead ringer for you and Severus." The blonde told the other softly. "I know." The dark-haired lady named Amethyst muttered some spells under her breath and the baby looked like another. She had brown hair that even now was slightly curly, and large chocolate brown eyes. Her complexion was slightly darker, her cheekbones lower and her nose smaller. The baby's small hand closed over one of Amethyst's fingers. Tears slid down both ladies cheeks as the one called Amethyst slipped a letter into the bundle. Inside the letter she placed three necklaces and a ring.  
  
"The Grangers are not able to have a child, and were to adopt. They will treat dear Ella as their own." The lady told her friend lightly as the both rose. "I know Trinity." Amethyst replied, and with a final look at the now sleeping baby, and a small pop, they were gone.  
  
"Like déjà vu, isn't it not, Professor McGonagall?" An elderly man asked his companion, a severe looking woman. They had watched the whole thing in the darkness from a far, and both felt immensely sad. "Yes, Albus, that was us with the Potter child a short while ago." Professor McGonagall replied, her look softened as she watched the bundle shift slightly. "I think his fate and her fate will be intertwined, but I am not sure what will become of either." The man called Albus Dumbledore said, snow lightly covering his already white beard. And copying the actions of the two ladies, with a final look, and a pop, they too, were gone.  
  
The next morning the muggle couple called the Grangers woke up to find the baby on their doorstep. They took her inside and warmed her up, and treated her as their own. They named her Hermione, and she was their child, no matter what anyone else said. Hermione did not learn of her true heritage till years later.  
  
And 18 years later, only a few years after the child called Hermione learned who she actually was, is where our story starts.  
  
A/N: All reviews are very much appreciated? So what do you think? Tell me, I love to hear from anyone who reads this. Oh, and I'm very sorry that its so short, don't worry, it will get much longer.  
  
Lots of love,  
  
-Eliza 


	3. Fashion Decisions and A Reunion, Part 1

Disclaimer: See Preface, pretty please.

A/N: This is the sequel to my other story, The Real Me, but you don't have to read that to understand this story. After a very long hiatus, (wow, a year and 2 months) I have decided to continue this story. I've changed the plot from what I originally had planned, and I think that this will be a lot better. Now, without further ado, here is the first chapter for your reading enjoyment.

**Nothing Is Real**

_By: Eliza Evenstar_

_Chapter 1- Fashion Decisions and A Reunion, Part 1_

Hermione Granger sat in her bedroom, bored out of her mind. She was at her family estate of Le Manor de Carlton in her own wing of the rather large mansion. The Carlton family had lived there for centuries, dating all the way back to the times of the Four Founders of Hogwarts. The manor was rather like Hogwarts, constantly changing and charmed to keep out people who did not belong there. Hermione's room was the size of the entire Gryffindor common room, as well as the adjoining bathroom that was even larger than the Prefect's bathroom she used back at Hogwarts. Both rooms where done in silver, gold and the same shade of amethyst as Hermione's eyes. Well, the same colour when Hermione chose to look like a true bred Carlton. You see, Hermione had recently found out that she had been adopted. Her real name wasn't Hermione Granger, it was Ella Carlton-Snape. The Grangers, who had raised her as their own child had passed away during Hermione's 5th year. She had been devastated, but had found out shortly after that they were not her real parents at all. Her parents were, and had always been, Amethyst Carlton and Severus Snape, her Potions teacher at Hogwarts. Severus had had no idea that she was his daughter, but when confronted with the news he (eventually) accepted her. He had also thought for a long time that his wife, Amethyst was dead. But they had been reunited and now were all one big happy family (sort of...). Also, with them lived Emerald, Amethyst's sister and Hermione's aunt, along with her Uncle Calvin, and her cousins Victoria and Jonathan. Hermione had accepted her new family and they all got along fine, for the most part. She still had some trouble with the two names, two looks thing though. You see, Hermione was called Hermione or Mya by most of her friends, and Ella by her family, or Tril to a select few. She went by Carlton for her last name, as it was less confusing then using Snape at school. Also, she could choose to change her appearance at will, either reverting to her charmed appearance, the tanned, brunette brown-eyed girl that she had looked like for most of her life, or the paler, very dark black haired with amethyst eyes that were her actual features.

Currently, Hermione was in her natural appearance as it was the summer before her seventh and final year at Hogwarts. At Hogwarts, she chose to remain looking Hermionish, that is the way she had looked at for her entire Hogwarts career. Though the news about her being a Carlton and Professor Snape's daughter was accepted, she thought it best to not shock the Hogwarts student body by looking too much like him. Her best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were still a little freaked out by the whole being Snape's daughter thing. Severus had always disliked them, Harry and Ron in particular and they despised him in turn, so when they found out, they were a little shocked. Potions Class was sometimes a little awkward because of this. Hermione sometimes had to play referee between her friends and her father when they were around each other. Luckily, she was helped by her other best friend, and Ron's sister, Ginny. Ginny had been surprisingly nonchalant about the news of Hermione's long lost family and had been supportive throughout the entire ordeal.

But back to the present. Hermione sat cross-legged on her bed, staring at the wall in front of her. She was bored, as she hadn't seen her cousins or her friends in a very long time. She had just got home from vacationing with her parents in France for a month, and was glad to be back. She had hoped to find her cousins here when she returned, but she soon found out that they were not here. Today was July 27, and it was Lila Malfoy's birthday. Lila Malfoy was the daughter of Narcissia Black and the late Lucius Malfoy. Lucuis had died in the final battle against Voldemort during Hermione's fifth year. After he had found out about Hermione's heritage, Voldemort had kidnapped Hermione to try and get her to join him. When Harry and Dumbledore had come to rescue her, they had ended up defeating him. A new, more powerful killing curse had some how been invented, and they together, the two had used it against Voldemort.

Lila and Victoria had been best friends since they could crawl, and Jon and Vickie had gone over to Malfoy Manor to help her set up for her party. Hermione had thought about going to help, but didn't want to face who she knew would be there, Lila's brother, Draco. Hermione and Draco had a long and messy history, including a brief time when they had a secret relationship in their sixth year. They had ended it shortly before the end of the school year, and Hermione was nervous to see him. She knew she would have to face him later tonight, but she was determined to put it off as long as possible.

Slowly, she drew her eyes away from the wall to glance at her clock, and was startled to realize that it was already 4:30. She was supposed to be at Lila's at 7 o'clock. She forced herself up off her king sized bed, and made her way to her bathroom. She needed to shower, as she always felt dirty after flooing, especially from long distances like France. She turned the water so it was hot and washed her hair with her favourite apple shampoo. Getting out of the shower, she quickly got out her blow dryer, which was charmed to blow dry by itself, and styled her hair so it was straight and went down to the middle of her back. Pulling on her fluffy white bathrobe, she retreated to her room. _What to wear, what to wear_, she thought, opening her closet. _Lila said semi-formal... What does that mean?_ After minutes of fruitless searching, she decided she needed help. Tying her robe tighter, she left her room in search of her mother.

Hermione slid around in her socks on the hard wood floor, poking her head in rooms as she looked for her mother. She passed her Aunt Emmie's and Uncle Cal's suites, they were currently in Hawaii on a trip to commemorate their 15th wedding anniversary. Lost in thought as she walked rhythmically, she was startled by a loud meow. "Crookshanks!" Hermione cooed, bending down to pick up her beloved sandy haired cat. Scratching his ears absentmindedly, she continued walking. Coming to a stop, she arrived at her mother's boudoir. Hermione let Crookshanks down and knocked on the door. She had once made the mistake of going in there without knocking, and had been very embarrassed to find both of her parents in there doing... well, you know.

"Come in" her mother's voice came, startling Hermione again. She had a tendency to get lost in her own world, and was sometimes very oblivious to the world around her. Shaking herself out of her thoughts, Hermione opened the door, and made sure that Crookshanks followed her inside. "Hi Mum" Hermione said, turning to face her mother. Amethyst Carlton was undoubtedly a beautiful woman. She had raven black hair that cascaded in curls down to her mid-arm. Her eyes, which she was named for, were a slightly darker shade of amethyst then Hermione's own. She had porcelain skin and delicate features that currently were etched into a Mona Lisa, half curious, half tired smile.

"Yes, darling?" Amethyst asked in her typical highbred tone. The Carlton family was one of the oldest and most respected wizardring families still in existence. All Carltons were more powerful than most witches and wizards, and were known for their nasty temper. "Mum, I don't know what to wear to Lila's party!" Hermione cried, sounding impatient. Amethyst smiled indulgently. "Well, we must fix that then. Come on, let's go to your room." Amethyst said, rising from the mauve chaise lounge that she had been stretched out upon. The entire room was done in different shades of mauve. The entire house had been done in themes or certain colour schemes, this room's being mauve. The two, along with Crookshanks, left the room and started back towards the eastern side of the house.

"So, Lila said it was semi-formal... I wasn't really sure what that meant." Hermione told her mother as they passed room after room. "Well, since 'Cissa organized it, and having attended quite a few of her parties before, I'd say that it really means formal." Amethyst responded, smiling wistfully at her memories. "But, if you want, we could floo over and make sure?" she asked her daughter, looking at her inquisitively. "I'll go by myself if you're too tired." Amethyst offered. She knew her daughter had been avoiding Draco lately, but did not know why. The two had formed a tentative friendship, and last she had heard, they were still getting along fine.

Hermione forced a yawn in response. "Actually, I am a little tired, if you wouldn't mind that would be great." They reached Hermione's room and entered. Amethyst smiled and looked at her daughter, who currently found the floor be of great interest, before heading over to Hermione's fireplace. She grabbed handful of floo powder, before turning to her daughter, "You just stay here and relax, okay, honey?" Hermione nodded mutely, sitting on her pale gold couch. "Okay! Bye honey!" Amethyst said, before stepping into the fireplace and yelling "Malfoy Manor". She disappeared within the green flames.

* * *

Amethyst reappeared in the grand entrance hall of Malfoy Manor. Having stayed at the house for many years in her youth, she ignored her surroundings and went straight into the equally as grand living room. Quickly crossing through the room, she made her way to the ballroom. There, she found Narcissa, Lila, Draco, and her niece, Victoria. The four were standing in the elegant and spacious room, using magic to help set up for the party. Well, Draco, Lila and Victoria were working, and Narcissa was watching them from her position on a couch.

"Good afternoon, darlings!" Amethyst called, announcing her presence. The four stopped what they were doing to greet her. Narcissa reached her first. She was a slender woman with blond curls and ice blue eyes. "You're back!" she squealed, hugging her long-time friend, "How was la France? Tu aimes beaucoup, n'est pas? Moi, j'adore la France. Paris est une très belle ville." Narcissa enthused, reverting to the language that the two had frequently used when they were younger.

"Oui, j'adore la France aussi. Paris est une très belle ville. Si, comment as-tu été? Très bonne, j'èspere. L'été est un bon temps de l'année." Amethyst replied, easily slipping into perfect French with a Parisian accent. As they chatted away in French, the three teenagers rolled their eyes. "Vous savez, nous pouvons parler le français aussi. Nous comprenons que vous dites." Lila spoke up, obviously amused. "Mais bien sûr, ma cherie." Her mother, Narcissa, replied.

"Anyways, I just came over to wish you Happy Birthday, since you decided to not to include adults in your party. Oh, and my hopelessly lacking a fashion sense of a daughter, wants to know what semi-formal means." Amethyst told them. "Aww, I'm so sorry for not including you adults. You can come if you want." Lila said, smiling. "You know what, I think I'm okay, I'll get over it. Besides, 'Cissa is coming over to our house to have a party of our own." Amethyst told her, playing along.

"Okay- wait, Mum, you're not going to be here during the party?" Lila, asked, absorbing her words. "No, I didn't think you'd want to your mum here for your nineteenth birthday party." Narcissa told her, smiling secretively. "Oh my gosh! Thank you so much!" Victoria and Lila said in unison, jumping up and down at the thought of an un-chaperoned party. They had invited almost every teenager in the wizardring world, so without Narcissa there, it was sure to be the best party of the year. Narcissa and Amethyst exchanged some quiet words while the girls squealed and hugged, and Draco looked on, visibly amused.

Once the girls recovered, Lila butted in the two adults conversation, "So, you can tell E to be here at seven o'clock sharp. And semi-formal consists of anything from jeans to evening gowns. This is going to kick arse! Just please, make sure she doesn't look like an idiot!" Lila told Amethyst, remembering some of Hermione's past outfits. The typical Carlton family's excellent taste seemed not to have been passed down to Hermione.

"Of course. Now, I'll see you around seven then, 'Cissa?" Amethyst responded, turning to the blonde woman. "Seven is fine." She replied. "Okay, see you later guys. Have a great time, and Tril's bringing your present over." Amethyst told them, using her daughter's nickname. The others said good-bye, and then the raven-haired lady departed the room, smiling at her own cunning. Amethyst had picked up some useful information, and was already starting to formulate a plan.

End of Chapter 1

A/N: Yay, you actually read the entire first chapter! Thanks, I really appreciate that. But you know what I would appreciate even more... if you reviewed!! Please, even if you just right good job, I'd be really grateful.

Translations for the French:

_Tu aimes beaucoup, n'est pas? Moi, j'adore la France. Paris est une très belle ville._

You liked it a lot, right? I love France. Paris is a very beautiful city.

_Oui, j'adore la France aussi. Paris est une très belle ville. Si, comment as-tu été? Très bonne, j'èspere. L'été est un bon temps de l'année_

Yes, I love France too. Paris is a very beautiful city. So, how have you been? Very well, I hope. Summer is a lovely time of year.

_Vous savez, nous pouvons parler le français aussi. Nous comprenons que vous dites._

You know, we can speak French too. We understand what you are saying.

_Mais bien sûr, ma cherie._

But of course, my dear.

I'm not fluent, so I hope that all makes sense.

Anyways, if you have any questions, comments or criticism, please tell them to me in a review or email me at mazy(underscore )evenstar at hotmail. com (without spaces) Sorry about the ending, it just seemed like a good place to end. Next chapter we'll see more of Hermione, Severus, and of course, we'll have our lovely birthday party! Yay!

I think that's all, so,

Thanks for your time,

-Eliza

P.S.: Please review! :)


End file.
